


And I've Lost Who I Am

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) Drabbles [36]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Background Danny/Rachel - Freeform, Drabble, Episode: s01e23 Ua Hiki Mai Kapalena Pau (Until the End is Near), Heartbreak, M/M, POV Steve, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Steve sees Rachel resting her head on Danny's chest, and his heart shatters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Hawaii Five-0, Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams, Steve knew that he was too late when he saw Danny with Rachel" on fic_promptly: https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/56242.html?thread=2528690#cmt2528690
> 
> The title is from the song "Shattered" by Trading Yesterday.

Steve sees Rachel resting her head on Danny's chest, and his heart shatters.  
  
Steve hoped for a chance with Danny. A chance to make Danny his friend, and possibly something more.  
  
That's everything Steve has wanted since he met Danny. It's everything he'll never have. If Steve ever had a chance, he clearly waited too long. Danny looks content with his ex-wife.  
  
He smiles, expertly concealing his heartbreak. Later, he expresses his concern about Danny and Rachel, but Steve only says he wants Danny to be happy.  
  
Steve wanted Danny to be happy with  _him_ , but that doesn't matter anymore.


End file.
